One of the most secure and effective types of bicycle locking devices consists of a forged steel member in the general shape of a horseshoe having extended parallel extremities which engage into the side of a keyed locking cylinder. The steel member can be wrapped around a section of the bicycle frame and a bicycle rack or other fixed structure and its bay closed by the cylinder. The cylinder has a locking mechanism engaging notches in the parallel ends of the steel member. Various types of brackets have been designed to mount this relatively heavy and cumbersome locking device on a section of the bicycle. The most common of those brackets attaches to the frame, preferably to the post supporting the seat, and is designed to hold the loop steel member parallel to the seat supporting post and within the plane of the bicycle frame. Bicycle enthusiasts, however, prefer to reserve that space for mounting other accessories such as a beverage container. It would therefore be advantageous to have a device which would place the lock, when not in use, in a different location.